elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:OfficialBrandonF/Michael Jacobs (Season 2 Fan-made Character)
Michael Joshua Jacobs (born December 1, 1995) is an anthropomorphic cat and a member of The Elite Force. He is the son of Drake and Amelia Jacobs, and the older brother of Sasha Jacobs. Biography TBA Personality TBA Appearance Michael is a greyish-blue anthropomorphic cat, with five fingers and three toes, both of which have claws on them. His primary outfit consists of a red shirt, black jacket, light brown pants, and red chacos. Michael also wears glasses or contacts due to him being nearsighted. He also has other outfits that he wears from time to time. Powers and abilities Powers Note: Michael got his powers from the super powered storm. All of his abilities/limits have not been explored yet. *'Super Intelligence': Michael has a larger brain capacity, making him incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat, and he can easily decrypt foreign languages and codes. Due to not being bionic and instead struck by interdimensional energy, Michael may be smarter than Chase Davenport, Donald Davenport and Douglas Davenport. *'Super Strength': Michael is as strong as Adam Davenport as well as any other super human who has this ability. *'Super Speed': Michael has super speed and is fast as Bree Davenport and Skylar Storm. However, it is unknown how fast Michael can go and if he is able to go faster than Bree and Skylar. *'Laser Whips/Laser Katanas': Michael can generate laser whips and laser katanas from his bare hands; the laser whips are by far his most popular choice. *'Shapeshifting': Michael can shape-shift into a human disguise if needed when he goes on certain missions. Abilities Note: Not all of Michael's abilities have been explored yet. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant': Michael is an expert at hand-to-hand combat. *'Expert martial artist': Michael is an expert at martial arts, as he got his tenth-degree black belt when he was just a teenager. He also knows some about kung fu as well. *'Genius-level intellect': Before the super power storm struck him, Michael was already gifted with a genius-level intellect, as he was able to not only able to enter Intelligentica Academy at a young age, but was also able to make inventions just like his presumed-deceased father. *'Master inventor': Michael has been making inventions since he was a little kid due to his genius-level intellect, in which he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. *'Weaponry': If needed, Michael is an expert in weaponry, as he was trained in weaponry skills and has a permit for weapons that he made himself. Weaknesses Note: Not all of Michael's weaknesses have been explored yet. *'Social awkwardness': Due to him being an anthropomorphic animal, Michael still has trouble adapting to the human world. Whenever he tries to meet someone new or try to be friends with people he has known for a while, humans react to him differently. The Elite Force, as well as Donald, Douglas, Perry, Tasha, Leo, Adam, Naomi, James Andre, and any of the team's allies from all shows are the only ones who don't react differently to Michael. If Michael gets too nervous, he goes into an unknown state, which will endanger him. *'Discrimination': Due to him being an anthropomorphic animal, Michael is constantly made fun of by people behind his back due to him being different than anyone else, as he is one of the only known anthros in the shared universe. This has been a common factor about Michael since he was a child; however, these events never fully happened until he was a teenager. Michael can get very emotional due to this and tries to find different ways to adapt to the human society, but at times it does fail as people don't see him as a full-on human. *'Alien poisons': If Michael is exposed to a rare alien poison (specifically from Caldera), Michael only has a brief period of time to be healed from a cure before he could eventually die. *'Loneliness': Due to the rest of his family disappearing, Michael has an issue of loneliness; meaning that someone might need to stay by his side at certain times. *'Power Serums': If Michael is exposed to a serum that is not affiliated with the storm that struck him, it can harm his DNA. *'B-1': One of Michael's biggest weaknesses is B-1, a cyborg created by Adrian Blonsky that is equally challenging to Michael. If Michael is not careful around B-1, he could possibly get himself seriously injured or killed.' Appearances Season 2 *Every episode Trivia *Michael's social issues as well as him being treated differently can parallel to the 2016 Disney animated film, ''Zootopia, in which Judy Hopps is treated differently because she is a rabbit and Nick Wilde is treated differently because he is a fox and a member of the predator family. Behind the scenes TBA Gallery Promotional images TBA Screenshots TBA References TBA Category:Blog posts